The Royals Soundtrack
A page dedicated to the music on The Royals 'Season 1' ''Stand and Unfold Yourself #'The King of Norway by The Donnies The Amys - Prince Liam and Marcus are at the pub drinking #'Drive You Home by The Donnies The Amys - '''Ophelia walks away from Queen Helena. Liam tries to get info from Marcus and is trying to get him to drink #'Always by Panama - 'The royal family finds out about Prince Robert's death #'All I Want by Kodaline - 'King Simon tells Liam to choose love over duty, Jasper blackmails Eleanor, Liam and Ophelia go on their date, and King Simon and Cyrus are hunting #'Problem by Natalia Kills - 'Eleanor is partying in Paris, and Liam is hooking up with Ophelia #'Byegone by Volcano Choir - 'The Royal family on the steps, and Liam makes his speech about his brother #'Songs About Roses by Owl John - 'King Simon walks the streets of London, and Ophelia and her father argue about her and Liam getting close #'Rock Bottom by Mickey Avelon - 'Eleanor, Maribel, and Penelope get high in the thorne room #'Wild Country by Wake Owl - 'Eleanor and Ophelia drink on the balcony, and Ophelia tells her dad she loves him #'This City by Kid Karate - 'Eleanor "talks" to Robert and tells him to look after Liam, Eleanor goes to Paris to party #'Gimme Shelter by The Rolling Stones - 'Liam plays darts in the bar #'Just Kids by FURS - 'Liam asks Ophelia out on a date for coffee #'Colour My Heart by Charlotte OC ''Infants of the Spring #'Death by Diamonds and Pearls by Band of Skulls - Queen Helena shakes hands with her guests, Eleanor lights a maijuana cigarette as she walks down the line of guest, and Liam crowd surfs #'Everthing is New by Slow Club - '''Liam and Ophelia tell eachother confessions, and Jasper stops Eleanor from hooking up with Andy #'Arsonist's Lullabye by Hoizer - 'End montage (last 7 minutes) #'I Told a Lie by The Donnies The Amys ' #'Tears of Joy by Slow Club - 'Ashok tells Ophelia that Liam likes her #'Boardwalks by Little May - 'Ophelia breaks things off with Liam #'Dust Bowl III by Other Lives - 'Cyrus lectures Liam in the private tent [[We Are Pictures, or Mere Beasts|''We Are Pictures, or Mere Beasts]] # 'How Low by Against Me! - '''Cyrus does cocaine, he grabs the sword and heads to King Simon's office # ' I Want It All by Jules Larson - 'Liam is having sex with Tiara but he was thinking of Ophelia, Ophelia is texting Eleanor about Jasper # ' Carry On by Brody Dalle - 'Eleanor convinces Liam to go to the club, they do shots with Gemma # '''Y by King Bear - '''Ophelia opens her gift from Nick, Eleanor invites Helena to her fashion show # '''Warranted Queen by Arum Rae - '''Gemma and Ophelia talk about Liam, Liam and Ophelia go to the balcony to make small talk # ' Speaking of Truth by Laleh - 'the ending (last 5 minutes) # ' More, More, More (Instrumental) Featured on "Dance Moms" by Clooney - 'Nick tries to help Ophelia escape the paparazzi's but failed # ' On the Other Side by The Rocketboys - 'Nick drops off Ophelia and he tells her that he knows where she lives because he googled her # ' Rainy Taxi by Spoon - 'Eleanor tells Jasper that he's an orphan while they are following Gemma and Liam in the other car # ' Spark by Benz - 'Ophelia walks to the palace after Nick drops her off [[Sweet, Not Lasting|''Sweet, Not Lasting]] # 'Last Vice by Ida Maria - '''When Eleanor wakes up with the doctor giving her an I.V. # ' Milk (Plaintext Kitsuné Mix) by Theme Park - 'Nick finds Ophelia in the Palace, Eleanor cuts the ribbon, Liam tells Helena to stay away from his personal life # '''Here with Me by Susie Suh & Robot Koch - '''Nick asks Ophelia to give him a fair shot, Liam asks for advice from Gemma on how to charm people, Eleanor comes down from her high on E # '''You Forget So Easily by Exlovers - '''Nick and Ophelia eating at Francesca's # ' Vapour by Vancouver Sleep Clinic - 'Liam bonds with a local, Eleanor was about to take drugs but Jasper reminds her about Robert's charity # ' An Eye on the Vicious by FURS - 'They find out that nerve just popped # ' Excuse Me by Lemaitre '- Nick and Ophelia are dancing, they are about to kiss but Ophelia backs away # '''Leave the Door Wide Open by Black English - '''Eleanor tells Jasper to take advantage of her # '''Puzzle Pieces by Saint Motel - '''Jasper tries to keep Eleanor in control on the tour # ' Moving by Pete and the Pirates - 'Eleanor complains to Liam about Helena, Ophelia and Nick makes plans for a date # '''Fill Me Up by The Pow Pow - '''Eleanor drinks, Liam drinks with everyone at the bar # ' Greazy by Aaron Wayne - 'Ophelia enters Nerve, and Nick explains to Ophelia what nerve is about [[Unmask Her Beauty to the Moon|''Unmask Her Beauty to the Moon]] # '''Ex's & Oh's by Elle King - Princess Eleanor and Prince Liam have a chat about why Liam invited both Ophelia and Nick to the party. Jasper walks in and asks if he could have the night off, while Eleanor disagrees. # Complete Surrender by Slow Club - Right after the Queens big entrance # Suffering You, Suffering Me by Slow Club - When Nick and ophelia are talking and start dancing. # Not Mine to Love by Slow Club - The slow song playing when princess Elenor drags Jasper on the dance floor, and while Queen Helena is on her 'date' # Never Look Back by Slow Club - While Nick and Prince Liam are getting to know each other. # Hypnotic by Zella Day - Princess Eleanor and Jasper are in the tunnel together. # Two Cousins by Slow Club # Tears of Joy by Slow Club # Everything Is New by Slow Club # The Queen's Nose by Slow Club - Eleanor and Jasper at the balcony; Queen Helena after the party in the ballroom alone # Safe House by Sofi Sofi - This is the song they play at the end of episode 5, when they drive off! # Up in the Air by Eric & Magill - Opening song. # State of Low by Cajsa Siik - Liam is at the top of the stairs and sees Ophelia at the door for the first time at the masquerade. # Come On Now by Miss Amani ''The Slings and Arrows of Outrageous Fortune #'D.I.Y. by A Band Called Quinn''' - opening scene #'Darling Are You Gonna Leave Me by London Grammar '- The King returns from his trip, Liam arrives in Monaco, Eleanor sends Jasper a video #'My Type by Saint Motel' - Beck shows Eleanor how to place a bet in the casino, Gemma bets Ashok's new car #'Heads by Close Talkers' - Eleanor walks away from Beck, Eleanor drinks by herself and Liam and Eleanor talk #'Moaning Lisa Smile by Wolf Alice' - Ashok yells at Gemma because she's not helping him get his car back. Liam offers to play darts to win the car back #'The Trellis by Nick Mulvey' - Eleanor and Gemma have an emotional conversation, and the King sees Jasper walk out of the room #'Fever to the Form by Nick Mulvey' - Last 4 minutes #'Chapel Song by We Are Augustines' - Gemma and the girls arrive at the villa and hang out by pool #'Heart by Kid Karate' - Liam plays dart to win Ashok's car back #'Overtime by Seafret' - Eleanor gets out of the pool Category:Music